dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kimura Yoshino
Perfil thumb|250px|Kimura Yoshino *'Nombre:' 木村佳乃 (きむら よしの) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Kimura Yoshino *'Nombre de casada:' 東山佳乃 / Higashiyama Yoshino *'Profesión:' Actriz y Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Londres, Inglaterra *'Estatura:' 167 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Familia:' Esposo/actor Higashiyama Noriyuki y dos hijas *'Agencia:' TOP COAT Sobre Kimura Yoshino Es una popular actriz de películas y televisión, manteniendo también una carrera de cantante. Ha ganado el éxito protagonizando una gran cantidad de series de televisión y comerciales desde su debut en 1996. Su línea de actuación es bastante amplia, pues puede desenvolverse de buena forma con muchos personajes diferentes. En el 2004, fue nombrada Embajadora de Buena Voluntad en la Camapaña de Visita-Japón, por el Ministro de Tierras, Infraestructura y Transporte. Tiene el papel de Embajadora de Buena Voluntad durante el Año de Visita Japón-Corea 2005 con su homóloga Coreana, Choi Ji Woo. También sirve como Embajadora de Buena Voluntad de Turismo para el intercambio Japón-Australia 2006. Dramas *Alive Gan Senmoni no Karute (Fuji TV, 2020) *Hiyokko 2 (NHK, 2019) *Gosaigyo (Fuji TV, 2019) *Anata ni wa Watasanai (TV Asahi, 2018) *Miss Devil: Jinji no Akuma Tsubaki Mako (NTV, 2018) *Doko ni mo Nai Kuni (NHK, 2018) *Home Sweet Tokyo: Season 2 (NHK, 2018) *Aibou: Season 16 (TV Asahi, 2017-2018) ep.13-14 *Jimi ni Sugoi! DX (NTV, 2017) *Home Sweet Tokyo (NHK, 2017) *Hiyokko (NHK, 2017) *Boku no Yabai Tsuma (KTV, 2016) *Boku no Inochi (YTV, 2016) *Fukuda Kazuko Seikei Tobo 15-nen (TV Asahi, 2016) *Sanada Maru (NHK, 2016) *Asa ga Kita (NHK, 2015, ep35-36) *64 (NHK, 2015) *Kiri no Hata (TV Asahi, 2014) *First Class 2 (Fuji TV, 2014) *Zainin no Uso (WOWOW, 2014) *Hanasaki Mai ga Damattenai (NTV, 2014, ep1) *Iki mo Dekinai Natsu (Fuji TV, 2012) *Hatsukoi (NHK, 2012) *Majutsu wa Sasayaku (Fuji TV, 2011) *Namae o Nakushita Megami (Fuji TV, 2011) *Keishicho Keizoku Sosakan (TV Asahi, 2010) *Naka nai to Kimeta Hi (Fuji TV, 2010) *Yako no Kaidan (TV Asahi, 2009) *Ani Kaeru (WOWOW, 2009) *Keikan no Chi (TV Asahi, 2009) *Daremo Mamorenai (Fuji TV, 2009) *Uta no Onii-san (TV Asahi, 2009) *Tenchijin (NHK, 2009) *Monster Parent (Fuji TV, 2008, ep1) *Ten to Chi to (TV Asahi, 2008) *Teresa Teng Monogatari (TV Asahi, 2007) *Serendip no Kiseki Miracle of Serendip(NTV, 2007) *PS Rashoumon (TV Asahi, 2006) *Rondo (TBS, 2006) *Sokoku (WOWOW, 2005) *Jiyu Renai (WOWOW, 2005) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari ''Ekkyou (Fuji TV, 2005) *Kaze no Haruka (NHK, 2005) *Koi ni Ochitara (Fuji TV, 2005) *Taika no Kaishin (NHK, 2005) *Aibou 3 (TV Asahi, 2004) *Tenka (NHK, 2004) *Kanojo ga Shinjyatta (NTV, 2004) *Ryuuten no Ouhi - Saigo no Koutei (TV Asahi, 2003) *Et Alors (TBS, 2003) *Nikoniko Nikki (NHK, 2003) *Dr. Koto Shinryojo (Fuji TV, 2003, ep4-5) *Remote (NTV, 2002) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari Rensai Shousetsu (Fuji TV, 2002) *Kaidan Hyaku Monogatari (Fuji TV, 2002, ep4) *Golden Bowl (NTV, 2002, ep7) *Wedding Planner (Fuji TV, 2002) *Ai to Seishun no Takarazuka (Fuji TV, 2002) *Yome wa Mitsuboshi (TBS, 2001) *Tokimune Hojo (NHK, 2001) *Love Complex (Fuji TV, 2000) *Koi no Kamisama (TBS, 2000) *Perfect Love (Fuji TV, 1999) *Over Time (Fuji TV, 1999) *Seikimatsu no Uta (NTV, 1998) *Brothers (Fuji TV, 1998) *Beach Boys Special (Fuji TV, 1997) *Tsuki no Kagayaku Yoru Dakara (Fuji TV, 1997) *Risou no Joushi (TBS, 1997) *Kyosokyoku (TBS, 1996) *Shota no Sushi (Fuji TV, 1996) *Ginrou Kaiki File (NTV, 1996) Películas *Diner (2019) *Kioku ni Gozaimasen (2019) *My Dad is a Heel Wrestler (2018) *Pretty Cure Dream Stars! (2017) voz *Desperate Sunflowers (2016) *Lost and Found (2016) *Hot Road (2014) *Aibou: X-Day (2013) *Relive Banana Island! / Soreike! Anpanman Yomigaere Bananajima (2012) *KING GAME (2010) *Confessions (2010) *Killer Virgin Road (2009) *Nobody to Watch Over Me (2009) *Sora e - Sukui no Tsubasa (2008) *Blindness (2008) *Rescue Wings (2008) *Jirocho Sangokushi (2008) *Orochi (2008) *Aibou (2007) *Dream Cruise (2007) *Zenzen Daijobu (2007) *Sukiyaki Western Django (2007) *The Suicide Song / Densen uta (2007) *Glory to the Filmmaker! / Kantoku Banzai! (2007) *Dream Cruise (2007) *Sakuran (2006) *Backdancers! (2006) *Nezu no Ban (2005) *Ichigo no kakera (2005) *Semishigure (2005) *Jiyuu Renai (2004) *Ichigo no Kakera (2004) *Ashura no Gotoku (2003) *Fune o Oritara Kanojo no Shima (2002) *Moho Han (2002) *Hashire! Ichiro (2001) *Isola: Tajuu Jinkaku Shojo / Isola: Multiple Personality Girl (2000) *Shitsurakuen / Lost Paradise (1997) Reconocimientos *'2016 9th Tokyo Drama Awards:' Mejor actriz de reparto por Boku no Yabai Tsuma *'2010 53rd Blue Ribbon Awards:' Mejor actriz de reparto por Confessions *'1998 21st Japan Academy Prize:' Newcomer of the Year *'1998 2nd Elan d'or Awards:' Newcomer of the Year Curiosidades *'Debut:' 1996 (actriz) / 1998 (cantante) *'Educación:' Seijo University (abandonó) *'Idiomas:' Japonés e Inglés. *Su padre es el director de JAL. *Vivió en Nueva York durante tres años mientras era estudiante de secundaria debido a la transferencia de trabajo de su padre. Al regresar a Japón, se unió a un club de arte ecuestre en la escuela secundaria y se ubicó en el 4º lugar en el Women's Junior Preliminary Contest, que forma parte del All-Japan High School Equestrian Art Championships. *El 23 de octubre de 2010, Yoshino y el actor Higashiyama Noriyuki registraron formalmente su matrimonio. *El 4 de noviembre de 2011 dió a luz a su primer hijo que fue una niña. *El 6 de noviembre de 2012, se reportó su segundo embarazo. El 29 de mayo de 2013 dió a luz a su segunda hija. Enlaces *Perfil (Top Coat) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Kimura Yoshino 2.jpg Kimura Yoshino.jpg Kimura Yoshino 4.jpg Kimura Yoshino 3.jpg Kimura Yoshino 5.jpg Kimura Yoshino 6.jpg Kimura Yoshino 7.jpg Categoría:TOP COAT Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JCantante